This invention relates generally to the field of electro-optical systems and more specifically to synchronizing subsystems of an electro-optical system.
Electro-optical devices may include subsystems that are used to generate an image of an object. Each subsystem may have its own internal clock that may need to be synchronized with the internal clocks of the other subsystems. Consequently, generating images using electro-optical devices has posed challenges.
In accordance with the present invention, disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed techniques are substantially eliminated or reduced.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, synchronizing subsystems includes receiving an objective and constraints at a timing module from a processor. The constraints describe subsystems that include at least one sensor. An objective function is determined in response to the objective. The objective function includes a function of time variables, where a time variable is associated with a subsystem. The objective function is optimized in accordance with the constraints to determine a time value for each time variable, and the subsystems are synchronized according to the time values. Data is received from the synchronized subsystems at the processor, and an image is generated from the data.
Certain embodiments of the invention may provide technical advantages. A technical advantage of one embodiment is a timing module that synchronizes subsystems of an electro-optical device. The timing module optimizes an objective function to synchronize the subsystems. Consequently, the timing module may optimize a feature of the electro-optical device while synchronizing the subsystems.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims. Embodiments of the invention may include none, some, or all of the technical advantages.